It Happened One Night
by KSAcquatica
Summary: Jim wakes up in the arms of his First Officer with no recollection as to how he got there. Spirk Fluff! Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time writing a fan fiction story. I don't have a beta so please let me know if you find any mistakes! **

Jim woke up feeling extremely satisfied. He shifted in his bed without opening his eyes. That's when he realized he was not in his bed and he was using someone's arm as a pillow. His eyes popped open. That _particular_ someone had been sleeping with their arm draped across Jim's waist and it had trailed across his stomach when he had moved to lie on his side.

He panicked and closed his eyes. He could hear the person next to him taking deep steady breaths. He slowly started to turn hoping not to wake them and fearing what he would find. He opened his eyes and found himself face to face with his first officer.

WHAT THE HELL? The shock caused him to sit up. He looked around and realized he was lying on the floor of a large event hall. Whatever event had taken place here was long since over because to say the room was a mess would be an understatement.

As the initial shock of waking up in Spock's arms began to lessen, he realized that there was people scattered across what could only be described as the remains of some sort of battle.

He spotted Scotty sleeping soundly while hugging a bottle of Scotch.

He then saw Chekov and Sulu passed out under what he could only assume had been a canopy at some point. He almost laughed at the sight of them. Sulu was sprawled out on the floor holding a sword, while Chekov was curled up into a tight ball . . . using Sulu's stomach as a pillow.

Oh man, this was priceless! He was never going to let them forget this. He looked around for a camera but stopped the moment he realized he too had been in a very compromising position only moments before.

Jim saw various ensigns passed out on the floor. Some of them had even passed out on top of tables. He couldn't find Bones or Uhura anywhere. Oh crap, Uhura. It had been months since she and Spock had broken up, but he didn't want to deal with the repercussions if something _had _in fact happened. Wait. What could have possibly happened? This was Spock. He didn't get drunk and he most certainly would not engage in any form of contact in public.

Then why did I wake up in his arms?

Jim turned around and found the Vulcan still sleeping soundly . . . surrounded by candy wrappers. All of which were different brands of earth chocolate.

Well that explained it.

"Oh. My. God."

Jim flinched at the sound of that voice. If he was pale from the shock before, he must look like a freaking ghost by this point. He turned and saw Uhura standing at the doorway with Carol standing next to her; both were wearing the same shocked expression.

"What the hell happened here?"

Somehow Uhura's eyes found Jim before he could even consider an escape route.

"KIRK!"

Shit.

She darted towards him with Carol practically sprinting to keep up with her.

"You better have a good explanation for all this! We are supposed to leave in two hours and over two-thirds of our crew is passed out." Uhura towered over Kirk with pure anger on her face.

Her anger seemed to temporarily fade when she caught sight of Spock. Uhura immediately bent down to check on him. "Kirk, what did you do to Spock?"

"I didn't do anything! Not that I can remember at least."

"Did you let him eat chocolate?" Uhura was looking at the Hershey wrappers lying next to Spock.

Kirk ran his hand through his hair, "now that you mention it . . . I think there was some chocolate involved . . . and a fountain."

"Oh my god! You boys are unbelievable! We can't even leave you alone for one night!" She pulled out her communicator.

"Christine? Could you come down to the event hall?" Uhura frowned at Kirk, "it seems like our Captain and the rest of the crew took the festivities too far."

Uhura was mad. But Jim was honestly not in the mood to be lectured for his poor decision-making skills. Right now all he cared about was finding out why he had woken up in the arms of his First Officer… but there was no way he was bringing that up to Uhura. Choosing the safer route he turned to Carol.

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

Carol gave him a sympathetic smile, "I only know what happened up until Uhura and I went up to our rooms. We told you boys to call it a night but you insisted on staying."

Jim shook his head. God his head was pounding. How much did he drink last night? He was going to ask Bones to give him a hangover remedy. Wait. Bones! He turned to Carol again.

"Did Bones go to bed with you guys?"

Carol looked a little taken aback by his question. Jim quickly realized how it had sounded.

"Oh! No I didn't mean it that way! I meant if he left the party early?"

"No, he was still here when we left."

Jim looked around the room. Then where the hell is he? The one time Jim would willingly take a hypo, his friend decides to magically disappear.

"Uh Jim?"

Jim turned to look at Uhura, who was still kneeling next to an unconscious Spock.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your back?"

"What?"

"You have scratch marks on your back."

Jim stared at Uhura in shock as he felt himself turn crimson red. Before he could even come up with an answer, he was saved by the sudden appearance of Nurse Chapel.

**A/N: Review? I always appreciate any kind of feedback! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek . . . I wish I did though.**

* * *

12 HOURS EARLIER

Jim had just downed his fifth shot of tequila and was dancing on top of a table with an Orion female.

"Captain, I do not think it wise to engage in such behavior."

"Spock! This is a party! When was the last time you had fun?"

"I am a Vulcan. Vulcans do not 'have fun'."

Jim jumped down from the table to stand next to his friend.

"Come on Spock. Live a little! It is not everyday that the Federation assigns us a mission that is actually fun!"

"Captain, our mission is to ensure friendly relations with the Orion people and to protect the Ambassador during his stay at Starbase 4."

"Exactly, that's what this party is for. What better way of establishing friendly relations?"

With a smile, Jim clasped Spock on the arm and disappeared into the crowd. The Orion female gave Spock an odd look before running after the Captain.

* * *

Jim was amazed at the wonders a hypo could do. Most of his crew was on their feet again and getting ready to depart. Most of them, like Jim, were still hazy about what had happened the night before.

Spock had not been much help either. The Vulcan claimed he could not recall any events from the party. Jim would have believed him if it hadn't been for the green tint that appeared on the Vulcans ears when he first caught sight of Jim.

Uhura had relaxed a little. But she was still mad at Jim for his lack of responsibility during a diplomatic mission.

There was still no sign of Bones though. Everyone he asked either told him that they hadn't seen him or that the Doctor had left at some point during the party but they had no idea where he went. Jim was about to organize a search party when his friend walked through the archway.

"You owe me big time Jim! Do you have any idea what I just went through to get us permission to leave? I just spent the last two hours fixing your mess!"

Moments before Jim had felt relief at the sight of his friend . . . now all he could do was stare at him in confusion.

"Bones . . . what are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what I am talking about? I am talking about the stunt you pulled with the ambassador's daughter! Seriously Jim! Out of all the girls you could have pissed off, you pick the one with connections!"

"I . . . wait what?

"Dammit Jim! Don't tell me that you conveniently forgot about what happened last night because I will kick your ass!"

Before Jim could even begin to reason with his friend, Spock appeared at his side.

"Doctor, I am afraid the Captain is telling the truth. He does not seem to recall the events that transpired last night."

Bones glanced between Jim and Spock. "You can't be serious."

"The Captain consumed a great deal of alcoholic beverages and that has interfered with his…"

Jim cut him off "Okay we get it. I drank too much." Jim turned to Bones, "okay, since you are the only person who seems to remember what the hell happened, I need you to tell me everything that happened last night."

McCoy's eyes went wide as he turned to Spock, "Are you telling me the pointy-eared bastard doesn't remember what happened either?"

Jim cut in before Spock could respond, "No he doesn't! Now tell me what the hell it is I did!"

"You led on the ambassador's daughter for half the night and then proceeded to 'dump' her for someone else."

"Wait, that's all I did? Geez Bones I was expecting something horrible!"

"Well her reaction was what complicated things. When you ran off with . . ."

Spock cut Bones off. "She experienced an intense emotional reaction and illogically decided to use violence as a means of remedying the situation."

"So she attacked me?"

This time it was Bones who answered. "Yeah, apparently Orion females can get quite aggressive when they don't get what they want."

"So the scratches on my back… she made them?"

"You seriously don't remember what happened?" Bones glanced over at Spock who was making a point of not looking at the doctor. After a moment he simply said, "She… had something to do with them."

Jim glanced at Spock. He was staring straight ahead with his usual stoic expression. But the green tip of his ears told him that his first officer knew more than he was letting on.

"Okay, so she attacked me . . . then what happened?"

"Spock threw her off you. "

"Spock did what?!" Jim turned to stare at Spock in disbelief.

"As First Officer, it is my duty to protect the Captain."

"Yeah sure. _That's _why you did it. She is fine though. It was mainly her ego that was bruised."

Jim ignored Bones' comment and addressed Spock.

"_You_ used force against the daughter of an ambassador… to protect me?"

Spock was wearing his usual expression but something in his eyes told Jim that Spock was embarrassed.

"Forgive me Captain, I acted on impulse. I shall take full responsibility for the situation."

Jim didn't know what to say. He could only stare at Spock. A part of him was shocked that his First Officer would resort to violence. But that didn't stop his heart from skipping a beat at the thought of Spock acting illogically to defend him. Wait. No. What is wrong with him? This is Spock. His heart doesn't _skip a beat_ for Spock! Then what was the warm feeling in his chest? Bones interrupted his thoughts.

" I hate to break up your moment…"

Jim realized he had been staring at Spock the entire time. He didn't even want to imagine what kind of face he had been making.

"Weren't you two listening? I told you I already fixed the situation!"

Something in Jim's mind seemed to click at that moment and he turned to Bones.

"Wait, why did you have to fix it? I mean no offence Bones, but you don't have a lot of diplomatic experience."

For a second Bones looked offended but then his face changed to a smirk. "Well, Spock was supposed to go talk to the Ambassador but you wouldn't take your hands off the pointy-eared bastard. Hell, you looked like you were going to cry when he tried to leave. Finally I decided it would be easier for me to go than to pry you off the hobgoblin."

Jim stared at Bones in horror. He wanted to call Bones on his bluff, but then he remembered how comfortable he had felt when he had woken up in Spock's arms. Shit! No wonder Spock was embarrassed to look at him!

Jim was still trying to process everything when Spock spoke to the Doctor.

"Doctor, I appreciate your efforts to remedy the situation. But may I ask what it is you did?"

"I told them you two are engaged."

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and followed my story! It means so much to me! :) Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I would love to hear your feedback! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek!**

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Calm down Jim. Stop overreacting. I was joking . . . I just told them you two are dating."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Why the hell would you tell them that?"

Jim was no longer yelling but he was pacing back and forth trying to control himself.

"Well you needed a good excuse for blowing the girl off and she was claiming that Spock attacked her without being provoked. Once I proved that she had attacked you I told them that Spock felt that his mate was threatened and he responded instinctively. It was the only way to get both of you off the hook."

"But why did you have to say Spock and I are dating?

Spock answered him this time "Vulcans are known for being protective of their mates."

"Which would justify Spock's actions." Added Bones.

"Okay . . . But what happens if they decide to check out your story? I mean it's obvious we aren't dating."

Jim turned to his friends for some sort of affirmation. He glanced at Spock, assuming he would be the first one to back him up. But the Vulcan remained silent and for a brief second he could have sworn Spock looked crestfallen. But Jim was sure he must have imagined it.

Bones raised his eyebrows at Jim, "you're kidding right?"

"…Huh?" Jim stared at his friend in confusion. At this point Jim wasn't sure if he even wanted to know what Bones was going to say to him. He had been awake for less than an hour and he had already received more shocking news than he could handle.

He seriously needed to revaluate some of his lifestyle choices.

"You and the pointy eared bastard spend more time with each other than with anyone else… and after the way you two acted last night, I don't think anyone is going to be questioning your relationship status."

Jim felt like he was going to punch something. He was tired of hearing about last night! Everyone kept bringing it up but no one was actually telling him the details of what had happened. He decided he had enough. He was going to find out everything that happened at that party.

"Mr. Spock, could I speak with you in private for a moment."

Spock raised his eyebrows in surprise but nonetheless calmly responded.

"Of course Captain."

Jim led Spock away from Bones to a corner of the room where they wouldn't be over heard.

"Okay Spock, what aren't you telling me?"

"Captain, I do not understand . . ."

"Don't give me that Spock! I know you know something. As your Captain I order you to tell me what ever it is you are hiding from me."

Spock remained silent for a long moment before finally responding.

"Very well Captain. What would you like to know?"

"How about we start with how I ended up sleeping in your arms?"

Spock opened his mouth to speak when someone called out to Jim.

"Oh for the love of . . ." Jim paused when he saw the Ambassador walking towards him.

Jim could not catch a break could he?

"Captain Kirk. I was hoping to speak with you for a moment."

The Ambassador did not sound angry. Jim took this as a good sign.

"Of course Ambassador. What may I do for you?"

"I just wanted to apologize for my daughters inappropriate behavior last night. She is still very young and cannot control her impulses very well."

"With all due respect Mr. Ambassador, I should be the one apologizing."

"Oh nonsense Captain. Your doctor already explained the situation to me. My daughter is known for being persistent." The Ambassador then glanced at Spock, "and your mate was only trying to protect you. It was wrong of my daughter to react in the manner she did."

Spock took a step forward, "Mr. Ambassador, I would like to offer a most sincere apology. It was not my intention to harm your daughter in anyway."

The Ambassador merely waved off Spock's apology. "My daughter was in no way harmed. I just hope this incident will not harm our relations with the Federation."

"Of course not Mr. Ambassador. "

"Very well. Captain, I was hoping we could resume our discussions from yesterday." The Ambassador gestured for Jim to follow him.

"Of course Ambassador." Jim was desperately scanning his brain for at least some memory of yesterday's meetings. Finding nothing, he resigned to the fact that he would have to improvise his way through this meeting.

Jim turned to look at Spock, keeping his face as professional as possible.

"Mr. Spock, could you have an ensign deliver my PADD to the conference room?"

"Of course Captain."

"Oh, and Mr. Spock, we shall resume our conversation later. I expect a full report on the topic we discussed."

Jim threw Spock a look saying _'I am not done with you'_. In response, Spock's cheeks flushed a light shade of green.

"Understood Captain." Spock replied in his usual voice.

Jim gave the Vulcan one last look before following the Ambassador out.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, short chapter! Sorry guys! This week is going to be very busy for me. But the next chapter will be longer than this one! Also, I was thinking about posting a chapter that told exactly what happened that night. Would you guys be interested in that? I started writing it out just for fun and I figured the story might make more sense if you guys also knew what had happened the night before. Once again, thank you so much for the reviews and follows! They really inspire me to write more! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Star Trek. **

* * *

The talks with the Ambassador had gone very well considering Jim had to feel his way through the majority of their conversations. After the meetings Jim beamed back on board the Enterprise where Uhura informed him Starfleet wanted to talk to him. Jim had taken the call in the conference room and was pleasantly surprised when Admiral Pike appeared on the screen.

"Jim! How are you?"

"Admiral Pike, I am doing well. What can I help you with?"

"No need for formalities kid. I just want to talk one on one."

Jim smiled, "Okay Chris, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I mainly wanted to ask you why an Ambassador Hullick sent a very long apology letter that involved his daughter attacking you and your mate?" Pike raised his eyebrows as he said the last two words.

Jim exhaled nervously and brushed his hand through his hair. "Oh. That. Yeah, well there is a perfectly logical explanation for that."

"Well I 'd love to hear it. Especially since the Ambassador mentioned that your mate was a _Vulcan_." Pike raised his eyebrows with an amused look on his face.

Jim sighed, "Chris I can explain."

"Look kid there is no need to explain anything. Anyone who saw the two of you together could tell there was something there. It was only the matter of when you two idiots would do something about it. Look, what I am trying to say is, I am proud of you. You and Spock are good together. But tell him to take it easy. We don't need any more diplomatic incidents."

"Of course, Chris. I'll let him know you said that." Jim knew it would be much easier to go along with the lie at this point. He was exhausted and he did not feel like spending the next two hours explaining to Chris what had actually happened. Especially since he didn't even know what had happened. He said goodbye to Pike and shut off the console. He considered trying to find Spock but he realized how late it was when he glanced at the clock. So he decided to head back to his chambers and get some rest, he would talk to Spock first thing in the morning. After changing out of his clothes, Jim collapsed on his bed. It had been a long day. He was glad they were leaving the Starbase the next morning. He couldn't wait to leave this whole mess behind him.

* * *

Spock was avoiding him. At least that's what Jim was sure was happening. The Vulcan had not been in the mess hall the next morning. When he asked Uhura if she knew where Spock was, she told him that he was in the science labs. Jim did not think much of it at the time. It was normal for Spock to spend extra time in the labs. Being Science Officer and First Officer meant a lot of extra work. So Jim had simply decided to speak to Spock after their shift.

Problem was, Spock left the bridge the second his shift was over and spent the rest of the evening working in the labs. If this wasn't odd enough, the Vulcan kept himself completely isolated from everyone when he wasn't working. Jim ran into Spock two days after they had left the Starbase. Jim thought that would be the perfect opportunity to talk to his friend. But Spock literally turned and ran the other way when he caught sight of Jim.

Jim had felt a great deal of anger at that moment. But now all he felt was sadness. Was whatever he did so bad that Spock couldn't even be alone with him? Clearly the answer was yes. But how the hell was he supposed to fix things when Spock wouldn't even look at him. Jim hated this entire situation. Besides him, Spock and Bones were the only ones on the ship who knew Jim and Spock were supposed to be in a relationship. Jim considered messaging Pike to tell him that he and Spock had broken up. But he could never even write the words out. In some strange way, he felt like the moment he sent the message, he would really lose Spock. But of course he would never admit that. So whenever Bones asked him if he had cleared things up with Starfleet, Jim would always come up with a new excuse. Jim knew it was silly, but he didn't care. After noticing Spock's attitude towards him in the last few days he genuinely felt like he was losing his friend. In Jim's mind, this lie was the only thing keeping him tied to Spock.

He knew that this problem with Spock was impacting his work. The crew seemed to tiptoe around him lately and he could hear them talking amongst themselves when they thought he wasn't listening. They were all wondering the same thing he was, 'what was up between him and Spock?' It was sad that Jim was involved and he didn't even know the answer to that question. After the incident in the hallway, Jim had tried to fix things with Spock. He used the ships computer to locate Spock and found that the Vulcan was in his chamber. So Jim went to see him. But after 5 minutes of knocking, it was clear that the Vulcan was not going to open the door. Jim was tempted to use the override code and give Spock a piece of his mind. But he didn't. Instead he simply decided that he was done trying. If Spock was going to act like this, fine. Two can play at that game.

* * *

Uhura was concerned about Spock. He had been acting very strange the last few days. Whenever he wasn't on the bridge, he was locked in the science labs completely absorbed in his work. Another thing Uhura had noticed was that he and the Captain were not speaking to each other. Well, they spoke to one another, but only when work required it. Things were awkward and the entire bridge was feeling it. Uhura had confronted Spock about this but he had blown her off in the most Vulcan way possible. She had also tried to confront the Captain, but like Spock, he denied that anything was wrong.

By the fourth day of Jim and Spock's "fight", most of the crew had realized something was up between their Captain and First Officer. Jim's upbeat attitude had been replaced by a serious and strictly professional one. Gone was the usual banter that went on between the Captain and First Officer. Everyone tried to act like normal but there was a certain tension on the bridge that could not be ignored.

Uhura sat in the mess hall eating dinner. It had been a very tense day. The Captain and First Officer were still 'fighting', it had been a week since they had left the Starbase and those two still wouldn't speak to each other. It was really affecting the crews moral. She was going to ask the guys if something had happened between Spock and the Captain while they were staying at the Starbase.

She looked at the empty chairs around her and sighed. Christine was with Dr. McCoy and Carol. They were standing by in sickbay in case they were needed. Uhura couldn't help but smile, Carol had taken a _certain _interest in medicine recently and Dr. McCoy had been more than happy to teach her some basic medical procedures. She never said anything though since Carol's recent interest in medicine could be compared to Uhura's recent "interest" in engineering. Scotty was in the transporter room waiting to beam the landing party up. She couldn't help but miss her friend. They had been spending more time together recently since she was no longer hanging out with Spock. The Captain had beamed down with Chekov and Sulu to explore a planet for the Federation. The mission was a simple one, beam down and determine whether or not there is life on the planet. At least that's how the Captain had summarized the twenty page report. Uhura moved the replicated noodles around on her plate. She hated eating alone.

_ Medical officers please report to transporter room. Medical officers please report to transporter room._

Uhura dropped her fork and ran out of the mess hall.

* * *

When Uhura reached the transporter room she was horrified by what she saw.

Christine was trying to bandage a very deep cut on Chekov's leg. Poor Russian looked like he was going to pass out from the shock. She couldn't see Sulu because McCoy was hovering over him with Carol at his side assisting him. She found the Captain leaning against the wall taking slow careful breaths. He looked mostly unharmed except for some bumps and bruised on his face. Uhura decided that Chekov would need the most help so she went over to offer her assistance. She wasn't trained in medicine but she couldn't stand by and watch while her friends suffered.

"Dammit Jim! What the hell happened?" yelled McCoy as he was bandaging Sulu's forehead.

Jim was struggling for breath but he managed to respond. "There were life forms on the planet. Not friendly."

"Well you didn't have to tell me that. I have an ensign with his leg cut open and a lieutenant with a fracture skull! What the hell attacked you?"

"Big... Creatures." was all that Jim could get out.

At that moment Spock rushed into the room and three nurses arrived soon after him with stretchers to take Chekov and Sulu back to sickbay.

"Okay," this time the doctor directed his words towards the injured men, "you two are going to be alright. We are going to get you all fixed up." A certain amount of tension was lifted from the room. Everyone was relieved to hear the men would be alright.

Uhura glanced over at Spock and was genuinely surprised to find him standing next to the Captain.

"Captain, I think you should have the Doctor examine your injuries." Spock spoke in a strictly professional manner. His voice never revealing how anxious he had felt when he walked into the room and the great relief he had felt at seeing that the Captain appeared to be alright. However, the Captain's forced breathing was giving him cause for concern.

"No, I am fine. Bones, take care of Chekov and Sulu." Jim forced himself to stand straighter and tried to control his breathing.

"What the hell do you think we are doing Jim?"

Jim did not reply to Bones' comment and merely stood by to watch as Chekov and Sulu were taken to sickbay. Carol and Nurse Chapel left with them and Bones quickly followed but he stopped at the door to yell at Jim, "don't think I have forgotten about you. I want to see your ass in sickbay for your checkup."

"I am fine Bones. I am just going to head up to the bridge."

"The hell you are! Get your cocky ass to sickbay or I will come after you with a hypo!" Without waiting for Jim to argue back, the Doctor quickly left towards sickbay.

Jim then turned to find that Spock was still watching him. He suddenly felt really irritated, 'Oh sure _now_ he cares.'

"I am fine Commander. Please return to your duties. As I understand it, you have been _very_ busy lately." Jim had not meant the last part to sound as bitter as it had. Well yes he did, but he should have waited until they were somewhere more private than the transporter room. Scotty was giving them weird looks.

"Captain... "

"That was an_ order_ Commander."

Jim turned to leave when he felt a sharp pain on his abdomen. He felt himself lose his balance and tried to lean on the wall for support. Everything was going blurry. He heard one word, "Jim", before the darkness consumed him.

**Hey guys! The next chapter probably wont be up until next Friday. I am going on vacation and I am not sure if I will have wifi or not. Also! I decided I will upload the chapter that tells what happened that night. But I will probably upload that at the very end... or wherever it fits best. We shall see! As always, thanks so much to those who are following and reviewing! (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**First off I want to thank you all for all your feedback and for following my story! You guys are so amazing!**

**Secondly, I want to apologize in advance for butchering Chekov's and Scotty's accents. I tried. ^_^'**

**Last but not least . . . . I don't own Star Trek! **

Chapter 5

* * *

Spock ran into sickbay with Jim unconscious in his arms. "Doctor!"

Doctor McCoy was halfway through stitching Chekov's leg.

"Dammit Spock! Can't you see I am busy?" McCoy hadn't even bothered to turn around as he said this.

"Doctor, something is wrong with the Captain. He requires immediate medical attention!"

This got McCoy's attention because he gave his instruments to Nurse Chapel and headed to the front of sickbay. His walk rapidly increased when he caught sight of the Vulcan carrying the Captain.

"Jim! What the hell happened Spock?"

"I do not know Doctor," Spock was desperately trying to control the anxiety in his voice, "the Captain was attempting to go to the bridge when he collapsed."

Spock placed the Captain on one of the biobeds. The Doctor ran his tricorder over Jim and frowned. He lifted Jim's shirt to reveal a large dark purple bruise that covered his entire stomach.

"Dammit! Severe internal bleeding. Nurse Andrews, we need to operate on the Captain immediately. Chapel, please finish stitching Chekov's leg."

Spock could only watch in horror as the Captain was being prepped for surgery. Everything was moving in slow motion for Spock. He had not even realized he was still frozen in place until Bones told him to get the hell out of Sickbay if all he was going to do was stand there. Spock had been focused on Jim's face the entire time.

"Doctor, if it is alright with you, I would like to remain in sickbay until the Captain is out of danger."

McCoy grumbled, "Fine, just stay out of my way!" the Doctor turned to Jim and his voice softened,

"Dammit Jim! When will you stop putting others before yourself?"

* * *

_Jim was back in the reactor core. He was reaching out to Spock who was standing just behind that glass. So close and yet so far away. He would never get to tell him how he felt, all that time . . . wasted. He always assumed he would have more time. Now his time had run out. He looked up at Spock and tried to give the Vulcan one last smile. Then he let the darkness consume him._

_He woke up in the hospital. Bones and Spock were there with him. Physically, he felt terrible. But he felt a great deal of happiness when Spock called him Jim. It only took him dying for the Vulcan to admit they were friends and start calling him by his name. In some very messed up way, Jim knew he would gladly do it all over again. _

_It was one month after he had woken up from his coma. He was sitting in the apartment Starfleet had provided for him. Jim had been declared a hero for his actions. Soon after, Starfleet had decided that they needed something to boost the cities moral, and Jim just happened to fit the part. The story of his great sacrifice and miraculous resurrection was somehow tied to the cities efforts to rebuild itself. Honestly Jim thought it was tasteless, but Starfleet pretty much forced him to assume the role. So he smiled for the cameras. He acted like he was okay when he was around his friends. He never revealed that he felt broken inside. Or that the nightmares only seemed to get worse as time went by. Bones and Spock kept him company during the day. But it was at night when the loneliness hit him. He heard a knock on the door and when he opened it, he found himself face to face with his first officer. _

_He was sitting in his cabin playing chess with Spock. These games had become almost a daily habit. Jim always wondered how Uhura was okay with Spock spending most of his time away from her. But the greedy side of him didn't care. All he knew was that he felt the happiest when he was playing chess with Spock. _

_He was at the party in Starbase four. He was happy to have a mission that actually encouraged him to drink. He looked for Spock. He couldn't pass up the opportunity to see the effects alcohol had on Vulcans. Spock never drank and he wasn't very open about his physiology. But if it was "part of the mission", Spock would not be able to refuse his request. He finally found Spock, but not how he would have liked to find him. He was talking to Uhura. She was standing very close to him, too close. She reached over to touch his hand and kissed him on the cheek. What happened after that, Jim didn't know. He headed straight to the bar._

_Jim could hear voices and beeping. They sounded distant and not very clear. _

He slowly started to drift back to reality. Once his senses started to register his surroundings, his first thought was 'where the hell am I?" He opened his eyes and was forced to shut them again as the brightness of sickbay brought a sharp pain to his head.

Dammit, what was he doing in sickbay? Then he remembered, he had blacked out in the transporter room in front of Spock and Scotty. Jim's heart sank a little at the thought of Spock. Why was he so damn proud? Spock had spoken to him for the first time in days and Jim just shot him down. Great. Who knows how long it will take for them to patch things up now.

Jim tried to sit up but he was met with a sharp pain on his abdomen. From behind the curtain he could see two shadows and from the voices, he could tell they were Spock and Bones.

"Spock, you might as well go to sleep. Jim is going to be alright."

"Doctor, I would feel more comfortable remaining in sickbay until the Captain regains consciousness."

"I am surprised you even care Spock."

"Doctor?"

"Well I couldn't help but notice you and Jim don't seem to be on friendly terms lately."

"I hold no negative feelings towards the Captain. I have simply been preoccupied; it is the job of the First Officer to assure the well being of the Captain. I am merely doing the duty to which I was assigned."

Jim's heart sank. He hated to admit it but a part of him had been hopeful when he heard Spock wanted to spend the night in sickbay with him. Jim was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard movement. He quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He didn't need Bones to give him a hypo to knock him out again. He heard the curtains open and close. He knew it couldn't be Bones. If the doctor were coming to check on him, he would not have bothered closing the curtain. Jim did his best to remain still.

* * *

Bones decided to check on Jim before going to bed. The surgery had gone well but Jim was going to be in some pain these next few days.

As soon as he had gotten out of surgery, he had asked Sulu and Chekov to tell him exactly what had happened on the planets surface. Clearly Jim had excluded some important details in his summary of the mission. Both men were doing fine and were recovering quickly so they were able to answer all of the doctor's questions. Apparently, they had been attacked by an unknown alien race. The Captain had distracted their assailants by serving as a human punching bag until the Enterprise was able to beam them up. Typical of Jim to have no regard for his own well-being.

The Doctor had placed a curtain around Jim so he could have some privacy. When he stepped inside the curtain, the sight in front of him took him aback. Spock appeared to be mediating but he was sitting as far away from Jim as the room inside the curtain would allow. Jim appeared to be sleeping and his face was turned away from Spock. After making sure all the instruments were functioning properly and Jim's vitals looked okay, Bones left both Jim and the Vulcan undisturbed.

When he stepped out from behind the curtain, he found Uhura and Nurse Chapel waiting for him.

"How is the Captain?" Uhura asked.

"Better. I am going to keep him overnight just to make sure he won't pass out on us again."

"Good!" Uhura let out a sigh of relief; "I heard that Spock carried him here."

Bones stared at Chapel, who made a point of looking away. "My, news sure travels fast on this ship."

Uhura cleared her throat to get the Doctors attention back. "So does that mean they made up?"

Bones frowned.

"Don't tell me that Spock and the Captain are still fighting?" Uhura asked.

"I am afraid so."

"We need to do something." Christine finally jumped into the conversation.

McCoy raised an eyebrow at the Nurse. "Oh yeah? And what do you suggest we do?"

It was Uhura who answered his question with a mischievous smile on her face, "I have some ideas."

* * *

And that is how Uhura, McCoy, Scotty, Carol, Nurse Chapel, Sulu and Chekov ended up locked in the conference room the following evening after their shifts. Sulu and Chekov had been released from sickbay the previous evening and were both almost fully recovered. Sulu had yet to get rid of his headache and Chekov required some assistance when standing or walking.

Uhura stood up and greeted everyone. "Thanks for coming you guys. Okay, we all know why we are here, so let's get started." Uhura looked at Chekov, "show them what you showed me."

Chekov nodded and plugged his PADD into the projector. "I took some piktures of ze party."

He started flipping through the pictures trying to find the right one. No one commented on how the majority of the pictures were of Sulu. Nor did anyone say anything when he passed a picture in which Carol and the Doctor were looking particularly cozy.

Both parties seemed to flush slightly when they saw the picture.

Finally Chekov found the picture he was looking for. On the screen were Jim and Spock, but in a way the crew had never seen them before. Both had completely let their guards down. Jim was in Spock's arms and he was gazing up at his First Officer with an expression of pure affection. Spock was not only holding the Captain close to him, but he also was leaning forward towards Jim. What had happened after this picture was taken was left to the crew's imagination.

Uhura spoke up again. "So now we need to figure out what happened from there to now and fix it."

"Well it's obvious what's going on here." Everyone turned to look at McCoy, "those two idiots are in love with each other but they are too damn scared to do anything about it."

"What makes ye so sure they're in love with one another?" Scotty asked.

"Because I was there. You guys saw a picture but I saw a lot of what happened between that night, and I can tell you for a fact that they are in love."

"Interesting Doctor. You seem to be quite the expert on love." Nurse Chapel said with a smirk on her face.

Bones grumbled something under his breath as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Carol suddenly seemed very interested in her PADD. Uhura glared at Christine.

"Yes, well we aren't here to talk about the Doctor. We are here to come up with a way to help our friends solve the problem they are too stubborn to solve themselves."

"Maybe the problem is too serious to solve. I mean the Captain almost died yesterday and their attitude towards each other hasn't changed."

Uhura knew Sulu had a point.

Carol jumped in, "that's not true. I was in sickbay when the Captain was brought in and I saw the look on Mr. Spock's face when the Captain was taken into surgery. He was worried." Christine nodded in agreement.

Bones leaned forward, "and the hobgoblin insisted on spending the night in sickbay looking after Jim. I am surprised there wasn't an improvement in their relationship after that..."

Uhura frowned, "Okay, so we know Spock cares. But he is, as always, unwilling to show it."

Scotty spoke out for the first time, "Ye know, I'm curious as to what happened that night between the Captain and Mr. Spock. Most of us were there but the only one who seems to remember anything is you Doctor. I find that a wee bit suspicious."

"Do you think I am making this up Scotty?"

"No Doctor. But don't ye think it's odd that none of us can remember a thing about that night."

"I also remember everything that happened that night. I just wasn't present for the event we are discussing." Carol added, "Uhura and Nurse Chapel remember everything as well."

"So maybe something happened after the girls left?" Sulu asked.

"Could ve pull up tapes from zat night? So ve could see vat happened?"

Uhura frowned. "If we could do that we would have done so already. That would answer many questions _especially_ since the Doctor seems to be very tight lipped when it comes to mentioning specific details."

"Hey. He may be an idiot but Jim is my friend. I am not going to gossip about him behind his back. Also, Spock made it clear that he did not want Jim to know certain details."

Sulu laughed, "So in other words, you are keeping your mouth shut because you are afraid Spock will come after you if you talk."

Everyone laughed.

"All I am saying is that it's their damn business," grumbled the Doctor.

Uhura raised her eyebrow, "and yet you are helping us?"

"Of course I am. Jim can be too damn proud for his own good and I am tired of seeing him moping around like some damn teenager!"

Uhura smiled. "Aww. I knew you were a big old softy despite that grumpy exterior."

Bones grumbled under his breath but said nothing in response. Christine opened her mouth to make a comment but Uhura glared at her, so Chapel kept whatever she was going to say to herself. Chekov broke the short silence.

"Vat if ve lock zem in a room together? Vould zat vork?"

Bones snorted. "You have to be kidding me! That's the oldest trick in the book!"

The Russian blushed and looked down at the table. Sulu quickly came to the ensign's aid.

"Well Doctor, can you come up with something better? I can't help but notice you haven't offered up any ideas." Sulu shot back at the Doctor. He seemed to assume a protective stance even while he was still sitting.

Bones was speechless. He had not expected that kind of reaction. Everyone around him was also taken aback by the sudden change in mood.

Carol was the one who tried to break the tension, "the Doctor meant no offense. He was just expressing . . . his reservations about the idea. Leo-" Carol cleared her throat, "Doctor McCoy is just very passionate when it comes to expressing himself."

Chekov looked at Sulu, "I vaz not offended by ze Doctor." Sulu stared at Chekov and nodded after a few seconds.

Christine wanted to burst out laughing. They were barely a year into their five-year mission, and already the crew was falling in love with each other. She smirked. 'Oh, the next four years are going to be very interesting.'

In the end they decided to go with Chekov's plan since it seemed like the easiest one to execute. McCoy offered his office, since they couldn't lock the Captain and Spock on the bridge or in their respective rooms. After they were all clear of their roles, they set their plan in motion for the following day.

* * *

**Sorry for posting this a little later than I originally said. I didn't get to write very much while I was on holiday and I had some writers block with this story xD. I actually ended up starting another story (it's up if any of you are interested). **

**I wanted to do the crews point of view in this chapter because I felt like it would be fun seeing things through their eyes!**

**Also, I know that I totally cut off the scene with Jim in sickbay. But I did that for a reason. You guys will eventually know what happened between Kirk and Spock behind those curtains ;) **

**As always, reviews are very much appreciated! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! 100+ followers? Omg guys! Thank you! I never thought this story would get this much attention.**

**My story is still has no beta reader, so please excuse any mistakes that I may have missed while editing. **

**Still don't own Star Trek! **

Chapter 6

* * *

As Jim regained consciousness, he quickly became aware of the two hot hands touching his wrists. His vision was blurry but he could make out the color blue. "Sploock?" His mouth felt numb, and if his ears were working properly, his words were not making much sense.

"Captain, please refrain from moving as I attempt to untie you."

Untie? Jim's head felt fuzzy. Had he heard right? Slowly the rest of his body started to register in his mind. He felt the restraints on his arm, since Spock had been successful in untying his other hand, and he also felt that his legs were retrained. Finally, the stinging feeling on the side of his neck brought back the events from that morning.

_Jim had just finished responding to a message Spock had sent him on his PADD when Bones had come in to yell at him for working when he should be resting. After checking his vitals, Bones had told him that he was doing much better. So after the Doctor had left to do some paperwork in his office, Jim had decided to check himself out. That's when Bones had decided to stab him with a hypo._

"I am going to _kill_ him!"

"Captain, I do not think violence will be of much help."

"But it will make me feel better! The bastard knocked me out and tied me to a chair!" Jim then stared at the Vulcan, "what are you doing here anyways?"

"I overheard a conversation between Lieutenant Uhura and the Doctor." Spock finished untying Jim and Jim immediately got up from the chair and made his way toward the door, only to find that it was locked.

"Why is the door locked?"

"Dr. McCoy and Dr. Marcus closed the door after I entered. It would appear that the lock has been altered to unlock from the outside."

"So we're stuck here?"

"For the time being, yes."

"What do you mean?"

Spock gestured towards the Doctor's desk where a message had been scribbled out on a piece of replicated paper.

.

_Stop acting like children. You can come out once you two have kissed and made up. _

"What the hell?"

As Jim placed the paper back on the table, he noticed a little red light flashing. _Damn Bones! Not only did he lock them in here, but he was also spying on them. _With the click of a button, Jim was able to turn off the microphone and imagined the disappointed look on the faces of his crew. Jim turned to face the Vulcan who was still standing by the door.

"Spock?"

"Yes Captain?"

"Should I be flattered right now… or should I begin to draw up the paperwork for mutiny charges?"

"I too was thinking of something similar in nature Captain."

Jim briefly considered breaking the window or trying to knock down the door. Well, he couldn't knock it down but he had seen what Spock was capable of and a simple door would be no match for the Vulcan. But if they damaged any property, there would be paperwork and if they stated the reason for the damage, then his friends would get in trouble. In the end Jim and Spock decided to sit on the floor next to each other. They sat underneath the window to avoid being seen by any prying eyes, because they knew that their crew would be trying to watch them.

Jim turned to look at Spock and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. "So..."

Spock raised his eyebrow in response.

"Should we tell them the truth or should we pretend we're still fighting?"

* * *

McCoy was grumbling under his breath as he paced back and forth. Uhura sat on a biobed staring at the Doctor's office. Carol was standing near some medical equipment, watching the Doctor pace.

Uhura, deciding that she had enough, broke the silence. "Well… that didn't go as planned."

"Well that's an understatement!" cried out the Doctor.

"Did you really have to hypo the Captain and tie him to a chair, Doctor?"

"He was set on going up to the bridge. If I'd let him leave, there was no way we would get his ass back down here in time!"

"You did what you had to do Leonard." Carol gave him a small smile. "And Jim loves you, he won't place any charges against you."

Uhura let out a frustrated sigh as she leaned forward on the bed, "Poor Chekov, he was trying so hard to get Spock down here."

"Well, who cares if things didn't go as planned. The important thing is that we got them locked in a room together." Carol tried to sound as convincing and reassuring as possible.

"Yeah… but by lying, manipulating and attacking our senior officers. If they don't make up . . . we may be in serious trouble." Uhura shook her head. "Let's just hope this works."

* * *

_Flashback to night in sickbay!_

Jim did his best to remain still.

But that went to hell when he felt two fingers gently press against his hand and the warm buzzing that seemed to radiate from the touch. His eyes flew open and he was met with a pair of brown eyes that were a lot closer than he expected.

Jim jumped backwards on his bed and let out a groan as he remembered that moving was bad.

"Forgive me Captain. It was not my intention to frighten you."

Spock's eyes were dark and revealed nothing of what the Vulcan might be thinking or feeling.

"No, I was just surprised, that's all. No need to apologize. Where is Bones?"

"The Doctor went down to the mess hall. I volunteered to look after you in his absence."

"Oh... Well thanks, I guess."

"Your gratitude is unnecessary. It is, after all, the duty of the First Officer to ensure the well-"

"Yeah. Yeah. I know... You don't need to remind me that it's your job to be my babysitter."

"Captain, I am by no means your 'babysitter.' I was merely trying to express my interest in your well-being."

"If you care about my well-being so much, why have you been avoiding me lately?"

"Captain, I do not- "

"Don't feign ignorance. You have been avoiding me ever since we left the Starbase."

Spock stared at Jim for the longest time. Jim had begun to think the Vulcan was just going to keep on standing there when he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Captain, you and I were incapacitated that night. You awoke the following morning with no recollection of what transpired the previous evening." Spoke paused for a moment before continuing; "I feared that you would think I was taking advantage of the situation to force myself on you."

"Wait so you are telling me that you were avoiding me not because of something I did... But because of something you did?"

"Affirmative."

Jim swore. "This whole time I thought you were mad at me! I thought I was losing you!"

"Losing me, Captain?"

"Yeah. I mean you weren't talking to me. Hell you wouldn't even look at me! What was I supposed to think?"

"Forgive me Captain. It was not my intention to upset you."

"Yeah? Well, you did." Jim said with a pout on his face. He couldn't help but feel like a child when he said that.

"Captain. I think it would be wise if we maintained a strictly professional relationship from this point forward."

"What?! Why?"

"Our friendship has caused us both to become emotionally compromised."

"So you are willing to end our friendship, over something that happened one night? I can't even remember what happened!"

"I can."

"Look Spock, I don't know what happened that night. All I know is that I woke up in your arms and I felt happy and safe. I haven't felt that with anybody for a very long time." Jim was getting emotional now but he kept on going. "Then you started avoiding me. That's when I realized how empty I feel without you. Sure, I have Bones and Scotty but it's your company that I crave the most! I am sorry about whatever I did that night. If I could take it back I would! I would do anything to get you back into my life." Any bit of pride he had left he threw out the window.

"Please, just tell me what I need to do." He whispered the last part, "I need you."

Spock had been restraining himself, but that last confession from Jim's part completely undid him. He rushed forward and without even thinking, he smashed their lips together.

Jim was completely taken aback by the action and it took him a few seconds to completely register what was happening. Spock, feeling the human tense up underneath him, began to pull back. But Jim was having none of that and he wrapped his arms around the Vulcan. At first the kiss was rushed, as if both were trying to convey all of their feelings and fears into that one kiss. But then as they both began to relax, the kiss deepened. Spock's tongue pressed against Jim's lips, demanding entrance, which Jim happily granted. The Vulcan's tongue felt rough and hot. Jim moaned against the Vulcans mouth and secretly hoped this moment would never end.

Spock heard movement coming from the front of sickbay. The Doctor had come back from the mess hall earlier than anticipated. Reluctantly, the Vulcan pulled away from the kiss, "the Doctor has returned to sickbay."

"Dammit!" Jim tried to slow down his breathing but he could still feel those hot lips pressed against his. The Vulcan however seemed perfectly composed. "I need to calm down or Bones will know something is up."

"Jim, if you wish, I can aid you in this particular matter."

Jim merely nodded as his breath was finally slowing down. Spock reached over and placed his hand on Jim's neck. In an instant, Jim was unconscious on the bed.

Spock sat as far away from Jim as the room allowed to avoid suspicions and proceeded to meditate.

* * *

Kirk leaned against Spock, resting his head on the Vulcans shoulder.

"How much longer do you think they will keep us in here?" Jim asked Spock, trying to shake the left over drowsiness from the hypo Bones had given him.

"I believe until they believe we have 'made up' and settled our differences."

"We could just tell them."

"Captain, may I remind you that it was you who suggested we maintain what happened between us in sickbay a secret."

"Yeah... but that was before we were locked in a room together. Now normally I wouldn't mind..." Jim flashed Spock a suggestive smile which was met with the Vulcans usual stoic expression. Jim's smile didn't falter, after the kiss he had shared with the Vulcan, he knew the Vulcan felt much more than he let on. "...but I am hungry."

"Captain, may I suggest you distract yourself from such thoughts?"

"Fine then. Distract me!"

"Captain?"

"Well, I haven't eaten any solids since yesterday afternoon. I am going to need _something _to take my mind off of my empty stomach."

"What did you have in mind Captain?"

Jim smirked, "well, a continuation of last night would help."

"Jim..."

Jim felt his heart flutter at the sound of Spock saying his name. He thought the Vulcan was going to reproach him for his request. Instead, Spock reach for his hand and placed his middle and index fingers on top of his. Jim gasped as he felt the buzzing and electricity coming from that simple touch. He had felt something similar to this last night. But the sensation that came from this touch was much stronger than what he had felt before.

"That is how Vulcans kiss."

Jim looked at their fingers pressed against each other, and then he looked up at the Vulcan in front of him. He felt a wave of love, assurance and loyalty that hit him harder than anything ever had. Everything felt so right with Spock. It seemed like nothing else in the universe mattered, as long as Spock was right there next to him. That's when Jim decided, who cares if the crew knows about their relationship? Starfleet already thought they were in a relationship and they didn't mind. Hell, he wants the world to know about it! Spock is his and he is never letting him go!

Jim intertwined his fingers with Spock's. Then proceeded to get up and pull the Vulcan with him. "Come on Spock."

"Jim?" Jim saw a brief flash of confusion in the Vulcan's eyes. But Spock got up just like Jim asked him to. Jim let go of Spock's hand once they were both standing and ran his hands through his hair.

"They want us to kiss and make-up? Then that's what they are going to get!" Jim paused briefly, remembering how Vulcan's are about their privacy and personal space. "If that is alright with you of course?"

"I am not opposed to being open about our relationship, if that is what you are asking?"

Jim could have kissed the Vulcan at that moment, but he restrained himself. He was content with just gazing up at the Vulcan.

"You still have your communicator, right?"

"Yes, Jim."

"Great! Let me borrow it for a moment."

Spock gave Jim a questioning look but handed over his communicator. Jim wasted no time and opened it as soon as it was in his hands. "Kirk to Bones. Can you hear me?"

"Have you two stopped acting like idiots yet."

"I don't know... why don't you come in here and find out." Jim shut off the communicator and gave Spock a wink. "Now let's see if they take the bait."

Within a minute, Bones was visible outside the window. He proceeded to unlock the door and cautiously entered the room.

"I have a hypo that can knock down a horse. So don't think about trying anything funny!"

"Is it just you Bones?"

"Course not. Carol and Uhura are right outside. So don't even think about trying to escape."

Jim stretched his neck and just like the Doctor had said, the girls were standing right outside the office. "Wouldn't dream of it Bones."

Jim took two steps toward Spock and pulled the Vulcan into a kiss Jim hoped looked sexy as hell. It sure felt like it. After a minute, he pulled apart from the Vulcan and turned to look at Bones.

"Hope that settles any worries you guys had about us."Jim said, completely ignoring the shocked stares he was getting from his crew. Jim grabbed the Vulcan's hand, "if you need us, we will be on the bridge where we belong."

Uhura and Carol could only gape at the couple as they walked passed them. They had hoped to get them to make up, but they had not expected that kind of display.

Just before they reached the doors to sickbay, Jim let go of Spock and turned to say one more thing to his crew. "Oh! And while we do appreciate your concern about our relationship. If you guys ever try something like that again, I will press charges for mutiny." and with a wink, Jim disappeared from sickbay with Spock in tow.

Once in the hallway Spock raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "Jim, would you charge them with mutiny should a similar incident occur?"

Jim smiled. "Nah! But it's always good to make them sweat a little bit."

"I do not see how perspiration is relevant in this matter."

Jim let out a chuckle as he leaned forward to gently kissed the Vulcan on the lips. "Don't ever change Spock."

* * *

**I am sorry that updates are so far apart. Between university, work and writing "Some Like it Hot" (the other Spirk fanfic I am currently working on)... I guess this story got put on the back-burner. Also, ****I am a perfectionist and this chapter took me forever to write because I would constantly be writing and re-writing it. I am still not sure if I like this chapter. ********I haven't forgotten about the prologue chapter! That one is coming up soon! (and by soon I mean as soon as life allows it!)**

**To anyone who is also reading "Some Like it Hot", I am still working on the next chapter. I am halfway done but I am not sure when I will finish it. **


	7. What Happened That Night Part 1

**Flashback! **

**What Happened that Night! P.1 **

* * *

Uhura and Christine were sitting at a table far away from the action.

Uhura was rubbing her temples for the third time. "Man, my head is killing me. I don't know if I can stand anymore of this."

Christine pulled out her tricorder, "It's all these darn pheromones. Whose idea was it to have a party with the Orion's in such an unventilated environment?"

Uhura let out a forced laugh, "I don't know, but the men sure seem to be enjoying themselves. The Captain is even dancing with one of them."

Christine glanced over, "Oh, that's the Ambassador's daughter. I think her name is Tabia. I have heard some very interesting rumors about her."

"I am sure that the Captain can take care of himself." Said Uhura as she drank the rest of her scotch. "Besides, Spock hasn't taken his eyes of him all night."

"How are you holding up by the way?"

"I am doing fine, the breakup was pretty amicable. We both just kind of grew apart. Nothing was the same after San Francisco."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But we are all moving past it. By the way, I can't help but notice how much time you have been spending with Scotty lately."

"No."

"What?"

"I know where you are going with this and the answer is no. Scotty has just been a really good friend."

"Yeah, sure."

Uhura rolled her eyes. "If your going to worry about someone you should be more concerned with Dr. McCoy."

They both glanced over to where the Doctor was dancing with Carol. Well Carol was dancing, the Doctor was awkwardly swaying from side to side.

Uhura smiled. "I am glad to see Carol having fun. She has been through a lot."

Christine nodded, "they seem to enjoy each other's company. They look good together."

"Yeah they do . . . listen, my head is killing me I think I am going to go to bed."

"Okay, I think Carol has our room key. Let me go ask her for it."

Christine went to ask Carol for the room key and Carol told her she would also be turning in for the night. Carol gave Bones a quick hug before heading back to her room with her friends.

* * *

Bones glanced around the room. He saw Jim jumping off a table to talk to Spock. He was going to head towards them when Scotty bumped into him.

"Doctur have ye seen Uhura? Ah was wonderin' if she might want some of mah auld scotch."

"She just headed off to bed Scotty."

"Oh that's to bad. Ah was hopin' tae spend sometime with 'er . . . oh well, more fur me I guess."

By the time Bones reached the spot where he had seen Jim with Spock, Jim was long gone.

"Spock, where's Jim?"

"The Captain seems to be preoccupied at the moment."

If Bones didn't know better, he would say the Vulcan sounded bitter. But he knew that couldn't be the case. He noticed the Vulcan was staring towards the back of the room. Bones turned to see what he was looking at and he caught sight of Jim. A female Orion was clearly trying to get his attention.

He turned back to Spock and noticed he was still wearing a dark expression.

"Hey Spock, do you want to get something to drink?"

"I am a Vulcan, alcohol has no effect on me. Therefore it would be illogical for me to consume it."

"I am trying to be nice you pointy-eared bastard. Can't you act normal for once?"

Bones heard a loud squeal. He and Spock turned to see that the Orion had wrapped herself around the Captain.

"On second thought Doctor, I would not be opposed to getting a drink with you."

Without another word Spock headed over to the bar with Bones following after him.

"What can I get you guys?"

"I have a shot of whiskey. What would you like Spock?"

"I will have any beverage that consists of chocolate."

"Seriously Spock? Chocolate? You have never gone out for drinks have you?"

Spock did not reply. His face was as stoic as ever but his eyes were shaped into a frown.

The bartender interrupted their argument, "uh, we don't have any drinks with chocolate in them. But I think we have some chocolate bars in the back."

"That will be adequate."

When the bartender came back with their orders, Spock devoured his chocolate bar and asked for another.

Bones had never seen Spock act this way before. He was not sure what to make of it. He had no idea what could be causing the Vulcans bizarre behavior.

A few moments later Bones heard a few shouts and catcalls. He turned to find the source of the notice and surely enough the Captain was the cause of it.

The Orion was passionately kissing the Captain, who, Bones noticed, was not kissing her back.

A loud slam caused Bones' head to snap back to the bar. He looked at Spock and saw his fist on the counter. His expression was no longer stoic. He looked…mad. Spock was actually showing displeasure on his face.

Bones noticed two candy wrappers on the counter as the bartender brought Spock two more chocolate bars.

"Umm . . . Spock? You okay?"

"My health is adequate Doctor."

Bones said nothing else as he watched Spock eat his candy bar in one bite.

* * *

Jim did not feel good. He knew it couldn't be the alcohol. Alcohol never had this effect on him. He could feel the adrenaline pulsing through his body in a way that did not seem to fit the situation he was in. Normally he would have been pleased to find himself in this kind of situation. But not tonight.

The Orion girl . . . what did she say her name was, Talia? She was not letting him escape. He had just danced with her for a little bit, but she seemed to think he had been flirting with her. Now he couldn't get her off of him.

To make matters worse, he couldn't shake this weird feeling he had. He knew he needed something but he couldn't figure out what it was.

He felt a pair of lips on his own. He blinked in surprise. Talia had decided to just start making out with him in the middle of the room. He didn't want to embarrass the girl by pushing her away. So he decided to wait a few seconds, hoping she would pull away on her own. That didn't happen. Instead she decided to try to deepen the kiss.

Jim pulled away from the girl as gently as he could. "Sorry, umm… there is some business I must attend to."

Jim ran off before the girl could even answer.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay guys... I have been extremely busy! Which is why this isn't longer. :-( **

**Part 2 coming soon! **


End file.
